poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Las Vegas
Whisper: Las Vegas! They made it here Whisper: Smell that, Ryder? That's the sweet aroma of money, glamour... and busload upon busload of senior citizens. Ryder: Cool it, butler. This could be dangerous. Whisper: Right, we find Dusty Tails, save your dad, get the diamond... apply kung fu liberally as needed. Chairman: Under no circumstances are you to allow... the young Mr. Drake and his butler ghost cohort out of the casino in one piece. - Is that clear? - Yosemite Sam: Okay. You want the varmints and what they come for. I got you. But what's in it for old Sam? give him a treasure and slam him Yosemite Sam: I got you. Meanwhile Whipser: Did you know that Dusty Tails sang the theme song to six Damian Drake movies? Ryder:I know. He's my father. Nekoniyo: Your dad is Damian Drake? Ryder: Yes! Nekoniyo: I'm kidding, relax. We did that. Foghorn: I say, listen up, y'all. Please put your greasy, buffet-shoveling hands together... for our next act. If you've heard her before, you're not here now. So, I say, let me introduce you... To Miss Dusty tail! They saw her singing and Ryder went on stage Ryder: Dusty! Can I talk to you? What the... So he disguise him a the Mascot Whisper: What? Dusty, I gotta talk to you. - I'm Damian Drake's son, Ryder. Dusty: What? How do I know it's you? He show his face Dusy: Oh, you are Damian's son. Ryder: Us there someplace we can talk? After the Show Dusty: Excuse me, I have to change. He look away Whisper: Okay, toots, hand over the diamond. Dusty: He brought a ghost? Whisper: It's yokai, thank you. Ryder: Hi. Whisper: You again. Meanwhile Yosemite: Listen up, you darn imbeciles! We gotta get them varmints and what they come for! Cowboy: And then we blast them? Yosemite: Then we blast them. Meanwhile Whisper: Now if I were a giant diamond, where would I be? He got lip stick from the Mousetrap Inumaro: Well, not there. Ryder: My dad's in trouble... Whisper: Not here. Ryder: ...and he said that I should ask you about the Blue Monkey. Dusty: So then you know? Ryder: Definitely. Yes. Dusty: I figured something must have happened. So sorry, but that's what's comes when you're a spy. Ryder: So, you're a spy, too? Dusty: The pop diva thing? That's just one side of me. I also work for the Agency. Professional assassin. It's really hard trying to juggle the two sometimes. I don't know what I'll do when I have kids. Do you know how hard it is to find a nanny with advance weapons training? Inumaro: How many galoshes died to make that little number? Ryder: What about this Blue Monkey? Dusty: Your father was assigned to track it down before the chairman could. The diamond has supernatural powers. It would be a disaster if it fell into the wrong hands. I was supposed to give him this. Whipser grab the card Whisper: This is not a king-sized diamond. This is a queen of diamonds. What kind of sick joke is this? She hit him Ruder: Can I have that? Whisper: Very funny. Dusty: That is so sweet. You trying to take over for your father. These evil forces? They're bad people. Inumaeo: Relax, sister. I don't know the meaning of the word "fear." Then Yosemite appeared with a Cannon Yosemite: Say your prayers, ghost! Whisper: Fear: Noun. A state of terror. Ryder: Incoming! They avoid the Cannon Dusty: This mission needs years of experience and training. Ryder: Maybe. I ain't got time for that right now. I gotta go save my dad. Dustu: Don't lose that card. It's important. Yosemite: After him, boys! They get Whisper Whisper: Easy on the lips. Yosemite: Come back here, you card-carrying coyote! Dadburn slapstick clich! Whisper: Faster! Climb like my life depended on it. You run, I'll steer. Right! I mean, left. Your other left. Cowboy They are fighting him Cowboy: That's what I'm talking about! Is that all you got? Whisper: That's gonna leave a mark. That's not boxing. Hide his ear! They are fighting him Whisper Left and a right and a left and a right-left! Cowboy: I'm gonna come up on you. They throw him off and then another cowboy got Ryder Cowboy:I'll take that playing card. He knocked and the Card has fly off Whisper: After it, stunt boy. Ryder: Man. Whisper: Jump! He jump and the Card went to Foghorn and Ryder eater the game Foghorn: All right, when I say, place your bets, gentlemen. Money plays, loser stays. Everyone's a... Not everyone. Then Yosemite appeared Yosemite Here's my money. Now play. Foghorn: Card, sir? Ryder: Hit me. Foghorn: Don't you want to look at your cards first, son? Boy's about as sharp as a bowling ball. Ryder: Hit me. Yosemite: No, hit me first! Foghorn: I said await your turn, sir. Ryder: Hit me. Hit me. Hit me. Hit me. Yosemite: No, no, no! Hit me, fragnabbit! He hit him Foghorn: He's the boss. Yosemite: You son of a-- Foghorn: Card, sir? Ryder: Hit me. He show the Queen of Diamond Foghorn: Twenty-one, a winner! Whisper: Let's go! "And then they made their heroic escape!" He got hit by the Door and Inumaro grab him Nekoniyo: I say we do Cirque du Soleil and call it a night. Whisper: How about the Liberace Museum?